


Heads Will Roll (Various Yandere Sleepy Hollow X Reader)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, Yandere Headless Horseman, Yandere Ichabod, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Corbin is the daughter of Sheriff Corbin. She is eighteen and a trainee to become a police officer like her dad. On her day off to run and relax, so she ends up going to soak in the river. Unaware of the Headless man who is watching her from the shadows.  The man falls into obsessive love with her and it all goes down hill from their.(Name) better be careful cause Heads Will Roll...





	1. The Beginning

It Will be here in at least twenty four hours!


	2. The Real Beginning

(Name's POV)

I ran through the woods on my day off. I needed top stay in shape if I was going to be a cop one day. So I go through a run through the woods everyday off along with a few other work outs. I stop at the widest and deepest part of the river and check my pulse and drink some water from my sports bottle. I sit on a tree stump and look up at the almost set sun. I thought I heard something but shook it of. I smiled as I panted and leaned on the branch more. The sunset was always so beautiful. I smile and think I might take a dip in a bit after I watch the sunset.

(Horseman's POV) 

[Oh and uh... run reader!] 

 

I had just finished washing my uniform as I walked out staying hidden when I saw something that had I had a face, or a head, the blood would rush to it. It was a beautiful and practically naked women. She is hardly dress in what looks like cut off trousers and an altered men's shirt. I watched her as my body went stiff

[Not the only thing stiff]

She slowly pulled the shirt over her head and the cut of trousers from her hips. I stared as even more skin was revealed. I felt my trousers tightens. What type of corset is she wearing? 

[One part is very stiff! XD] 

 

[XD]

It wasn't like any they normally wore, and this one showed much more although she obviously wasn't a prostitute. I watched as she step in the water and went deeper. She goes under and then pops back up and if I could I would have groaned. Her almost naked body drench in water, I wanted to go over there when something starting an insufferable noise. She looked around before quickly getting out as her hair sticking to her face as she dried her hands and picked up an object as I heard a voice come through it. 

"(Name) (Middle Name) Corbin!" I heard a male shout. "You know how late it is, and you know it is unsafe at night." 

"Yes, dad." She says rolling her eyes. 

"Please come home I am worried about you." The male voice who is apparently her father said.

I glared at the device as she sighed and put the clothes back on. I saw her grab something like a canteen and run off. I grabbed my ax and sliced through a tree. 

'He will pay!' 

He took her away from me before I could hold her in my arms. 

 

(Meanwhile)

(Ichabod's POV)

I walk through the woods confused when I saw someone running and she was dressed far more than scandalously. Although she ran into me as I fell down and she got up . 

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said as she held out a hand for me "Sorry I just got back from swimming so sorry if you're wet." 

 

I was stunned by her beauty and her lovely voice. I felt my cheeks inflame. 

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks. "You looks like you been sleeping in dirt." 

"I-I." I cleared my throat. "I'm fine, I just happened to lose my footing and seemed to have taken quite the dirt bath." I said as she smiled and laughed. 

 

I smiled back loving her laugh. 

"Well I got to get going." She tells me. "My dad will be worrying if I am not home before dark." 

I nodded. "Ah before you go I'm Ichabod Crane, it's nice to meet you, may I get to know such a lovely woman's name?" She blushed but smiled. 

 

"A bit old fashioned but charming." She says. "My name is (Name) Corbin, it is nice to meet you Ichabod." 

 

"It is a great pleasure to meet you miss. Corbin." I said as she smiled. "Well in that case you too Mr. Crane" 

 

She turns and starts to run off again. I swallowed the urge to run after her. I need to find out where I am and then find that beauty again. Though I wonder why she was running around in such a state of dress. It was something that was not normal to see one like her wear. Though I did not mind seeing her hardly dress. All that beautiful skin revealed has made me feel lightheaded and extremely aroused. I hoped to see her again, and dressed like that hopefully too. 

-Time Skip-

(Horseman's POV)

I got my horse ready as my mind was only thinking of the beauty named (Name). I couldn't get my mind off of her or the fact that her father took her away from me. I would have glared I am going to find and kill that man. He did not deserve his daughter, only I deserved her. She was meant for me, not for him. I don't care if she was his daughter. The only good thing he has done was bring her into this world. But she is no longer his, she is mine. I heard a man though as I hid and listened in. 

"So you got home safely?" He asks. 

I recognized the voice it was (Name's) father. Perfect, he walked right to his death. 

"Yes I did, you work to hard you know? Relax... I don't want to loose you, you're really all I have left." 

 

"I know." He says. "I am finishing up my last call off the night. I will be home soon, I love you sweetie." 

 

"Okay... hey dad, you promised me we would both go and have lunch together tomorrow so don't forget, I love you." 

 

"I won't sleep tight." He said and they turn off the device. 

I would glare and snarl if I could. This man has MY (Name's) Love!!! I will not let this happen! He must die. I step out and hold my ax. He grabs what looks like his gun and points it at me. 

"Dear God...." 

He stated shocked before he ran and I chased after him. Before he made it to the doors I lifted my ax and cut off his head. He fell to the ground hair and his rolled slightly. I get on my horse and ride off. He is lucky he had a merciful and quick death. No one will get in the way of me and my (Name).


	3. The Truth (KIND OF)

(Name's POV)

I was worried dad did not come home last night and he has not been picking up his phone. So I am heading into the station to go to lunch with him. As soon as I walk everyone looks at me with sad faces. I know what those face meant. That was the same face my dad had when he told me my mom had been killed. 

'No it cannot be!' 

Abbie Mills my dad's partner walks up to me and looks at me with sad eyes. 

"H-He... he can't be... right?" I asked scared and worried. 

 

"I am sorry (Name), but your father was killed last night." She tells me. 

 

I stared shocked as began to shake as I cried loudly. Abbie takes me into her arms and I cling to her. She has become like an older sister to me and was the one training me to become a cop. I held her close to me as I cried louder. 

 

"Hey, we will get the guy who did this. I promise." She tells me. "They told me we have a suspect in custody already. I am going to talk to him." 

 

"I'm coming with you." I said wiping my eyes as she looked at me. 

 

"Are you sure?" I ask. 

"Yes, this is my dad case... I want to look the man who killed him in the eye when he goes to jail." I say.

[That may be a bit hard reader...]

She nodded and looked at me "Want a spare change of clothes?" 

"No, it's fine... I'll run after... I want to visit the forest... he is the one who showed me it..." I said. 

 

She nods and leads me into the room with the two way glass. A man I knew sat there.

"It is not him." Abby says.

"Are you sure." Andy another cop asks.

"Yeah was in a uniform and had a brand on his hand." 

I walked in as they tried to stop me but I walked in and for some reason... I hugged him. I guess it's because I was sad and also he was so kind when I met him. 

 

He looked at me and Andy ran in along with Abby. 

"(Name)." They both say. "He is dangerous."

"No he is not, I met him last night and he was a perfect gentleman. Also you said the guy who killed my father wore a uniform and had a brand on his hand." I say looking at them.

"Did he carry a broad ax?" Ichabod asks. 

Abbie looks at him. "How do you know that?" 

I look at him shocked but then smiled. "You... can you... my father... was... you know... can you help find who did this?" 

 

"I will help as much as I can." He tells me.

I nod and he began telling us about the killer saying that he had cut off his head. I stare shocked as I looked down. It all made sense. The stuff my dad was researching, stuff off the supernatural. 

I mean I believed but why the head..? "...Do you know who could have killed him?" 

 

"It is the same man." Ichabod tells me. "Isn't odd that we show up in the same place at the same time." 

 

I stayed quiet as I thought about it. "But... why my father?" 

 

"He was probably in the wrong place at the wrong time." He tells me. "I am sorry for your loss, I truly am." 

 

I wiped my tears and said "Th-thank you." 

 

He nodded and I said I needed some air. I just need to clear my head they agreed and sent me on my way.


End file.
